07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Razette
Razette is a minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series, as well as one of the few recurring female characters in the series. Razette is a Noel Mermaid, who lives in the reservoir in the Church. She has a close relationship with Bishop Castor and knew him from when he was a human. Razette was resurrected by Castor, after he became one of the Seven Ghosts, after taking her own life in grief over Castor's death (as a human), so she now shares half of his life force. She is mute (unable to speak), but is able to sing, and is the organist for the Church. Etymology Razette's name may come from the the name 'Lazette', a variant of 'Elizabeth' which means 'God is plentiful'. Appearance Physical appearance Razette is a Noel mermaid and as she has roughly the same height and build as Teito she can be estimated to be 5 foot 3 inches tall and weigh 43kg. Razette has a very petite, slim build with a light blue fish-tail in place of legs when in water. However, when not submerged, Razette is able to transform her tail into a pair of legs with webbed feet.Kapitel 5 page 2, Razette transforms her mermaid tail into legs so she can walk. Around her hips she has a tuft of white fur, and the same white fur also on her chest and down her back. She also has long fins on her hips the same colour as her tail. Strangely, when Razette is out of water, she has human-like legs and feet. Razette's face is round, having a peachy skin-tone, with large pink-purple eyes, a small nose, small mouth with full lips. Her hair is a bright pink in colour, straight, and trails down her mid-back; she wears her fringe to the right and has two longer bangs to frame her face. Razette is considered very pretty in the series universe, with quite a few characters calling her so. Her more aquatic features include fins in place of ears as well as webbed hands. In the manga her appearance is distinctly more 'alien' than in the anime, in the manga her forearms and wrists being rather bulky with long fins on them. Clothing Due to her tail and fur on her chest Razette does not normally need to wear clothes other than the red bow worn round her neck, as she does not need to cover herself. However when playing the organ, Razette wears the attire of a nun (called a Habit) which consists of a black tunic, a wiple over the tunic, and a white scapular over her shoulders. She also wears a solid veil on her head. Volume1Chapters.png|Razette as she appears in the manga. Personality Razette is a shy, quiet person with a very kind and helpful personality.Razette was shown helping examinees study for the Bishop's Apprentice Exam by giving them hints. She is nervous and flighty around strangers, but is more sociable and friendly to those she likes. Loyal and clannish, while she sometimes hides from strangers, she is no stranger to confrontation- and can become aggressive when threatened.In Episode 25 Razette thrashes around and splashes several soldiers who have invaded the Church. Razette can be playful and seems to enjoy startling people by changing her face to look like theirs. Relationships Peers [[Castor|'Castor:']] Razette and Castor have known each other since before Castor became a Ghost, when he freed her from enslavement, and because of this, Razette is very grateful and kind to Castor, teaching him how to smile. Razette has very strong feelings for Castor, and may love him. Some fans think that Razette and Castor may have romantic feelings for each other, but this is open to interpretation. At the very least, they see each other as close and dear friends. Razette and Castor have been shown to care deeply for each other. Razette cared for Castor so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own life for him to live, and committed suicide when she believed Castor had been killed as she could not bear to live without him. Castor was willing to die so that Razette's life would be spared, although his father did not want him to die. [[Frau|'Frau:']] Frau likes Razette due to his tendency to flirt with pretty girls, but in the anime Razette exhibits a fear of Frau, as she hides behind Teito when he says hello. Razette's apparent fear of Frau does not occur in the manga. [[Teito Klein|'Teito:']] Razette took an instant liking to Teito when she first saw him, despite the fact that she is normally very wary of strangers. Hakuren Oak: Razette and Hakuren get along well. Once, when Razette changed her face to look like his, Hakuren commented that the face (i.e. his own face) is lovely. Although Hakuren dislikes women, he does not mind being around Razette, because he thinks that she is a girl, not a lady. Xingfa Hausen: Xingfa apparently did not care for Razette, and was shown to be willing to sacrifice her to spare his son's life. Abilities and Attributes Razette is a talented organist, and her music is said to "cleanse the soul".Said by a Church-goer in Kapitel 5. Shapeshifting RazetteTeitoFace.png|Razette with Teito's face. Frauzett.png|Razette with Frau's face. As a Noel mermaid, Razette is able to shapeshift - however this is limited to her face. Razette is able to freely change her face to resemble the faces of others, though it is unknown what the limitations of this ability are: how long she is able to do this for, and how much of a distance she is able to move from this person whilst still retaining their face. Razette's scales have a special quality in that they allow an person to breathe underwater if ingested. History Before she arrived at the Church, Razette used to be a sort of 'pet' to a rich family and was confined to a tank and chained up so she could not escape. Meeting Castor After Castor, who had assassinated her owner, followed the sound of her singing and freed her, Razette became very attached to him, Seilan noting that her songs healed Castor's lonely heart. When Castor became upset, Razette changed her own face into Castor's- only smiling, which taught Castor how to smile. As a result of this Castor began making dolls that looked like Razette. Castor admitted to Razette that he had no interest of becoming the new Head of the House, instead wishing to become a puppet master, and proposed to Razette they become a duet and travel the world. Raggs War Their happiness was short lived as the Raggs War broke out. It was revealed that the Hausen House sided with Raggs, and fought against the families that sided with Barsburg. Barsburg won, but the Houses of God that fought with Barsburg were angry at the insult, so the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house to save their bloodline from extinction. Castor, being the heir to the Hausen House was offered, which deeply upset Razette. Post-Raggs War Castor's father proposed that Razette change her face to Castor's and take his place in the sacrifice. Castor refused, but as Razette appeared, already willing to die for him, Castor's father drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her. Castor stood in front of Razette taking the blow that was meant for her. Razette was devastated at Castor's death and she committed suicide. However after Castor has been changed into a Ghost, he finds Razette's dead body- and uses his Ghost ability is to tie their souls together, bringing Razette back to life so they could live together by letting her share his life force. Appearances Anime Manga Manga synopsis Meeting Teito Razette is first introduced when Teito falls into the Church fountain. As Teito sinks she swims towards him and changes her face to resemble his which frightens him (Teito). Castor introduces her to Teito, and she takes an instant liking to him. When Frau arrives and greets her, she hides behind Teito (this only occurs in the anime), which makes Frau slightly annoyed, as Razette is still shy around him despite him knowing her longer than Teito. Upon Castor's request, she leads Teito to Mikage's room. Mikage's death Razette is playing the organ during mass and the sound of it triggers a memory inside Teito to reveal itself. She continues to play as Mikage attacks Teito. Frau's arrest When Frau has been framed for the mutilation of several criminals who were seeking sanctuary within the Church grounds and imprisoned, Razette appears before Teito and changes her face to one like Frau in order to shown Teito that she knows where he is. Razette then swims underwater, with Teito following closely, to lead Teito to his (Frau's) cell, which is located in an underwater dungeon. When Teito begins to struggle, as he cannot hold his breath any longer, Razette gives him one of her scales to eat, which allows him to breathe underwater and they continue to Frau's cell. Bastien's death Following Bastien's death, Razette discovers a young bud growing in the Church garden. Knowing this is Bastien's reincarnation, she gives it to Labrador. Trivia *Razette's seiyuu (voice actor), Saori Hayami, also voices Tajio, a minor character who only appears in the anime. *The spelling of Razette's name may vary by translator. It can also be spelled as Lazette, Lazet or Razet. *Razette has never been shown eating, indicating the possibility that she does not need to eat. *Hakuren has said that Razette is a child, not a lady, and she appears to be in her mid to late teens. However, considering that her appearance has not changed at all since she first met Castor about ten years ago, it is possible that Noel mermaids age more slowly than humans. Thus, Razette may be older than she looks. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Church members Category:Nuns Category:Protagonists Category:Alive